Cougars and Ropes
by terradog13
Summary: Alfred is celebrating his birthday at the bar where he meets a man who for some reason catches his eye. After an amazing night, the man wants nothing to do with him. Will Alfred give up or will he persist and catch the heart of his precious cougar?
1. Chapter 1

Alfred grinned as he looked around him. For his twenty-first birthday, his friends had taken him to the new bar, Heaven on Earth and so far it had been awesome. He winked at a girl near him who had been watching him for a few minutes. She giggled and turned back to her friends. Alfred continued to look around. Near him, dozens of other college students and adults rubbed against each other on the dancefloor. He would usually join them, but tonight there was something that told him not to, to just keep looking. His eyes landed on the bar where a few men sat, one standing out from all of them. He had blond hair that stuck up in places and a bored expression. He wore black pants with a white dress shirt and black vest. Something about him caught Alfred's gaze, making him want to go over. The man simply sat there, clearly bored, twirling the stirrer in his drink. Without thinking about it, he went over. As he came closer, the man looked up. He had the most beautiful eyes that Alfred had ever seen. They were a sparkling green, filled with boredom as they were only half-open. A spark of curiosity spread through them as he sat down next to him. For some reason he was nervous. Somehow, he could tell that this man was different than anyone that he had ever met before.

"Hi, I'm Alfred," he said nervously, unsure of how the other would respond. The man looked him and down before his lips curled into a smirk that, to Alfred, seemed seductive.

"I am Arthur." Alfred wasn't sure how to continue so he was silent for a few minutes.

"Hey, do you wanna get out of here?" He finally blurted out before quickly covering his mouth with his hand, shocked by his own bluntness. Arthur merely smirked.

"Where to?"


	2. Chapter 2

They both left, Arthur leading Alfred to his car with his hand. When they got in, Arthur spoke.

"Where do you live?"

"In an apartment with a friend, but he's out right now." Alfred sat quietly through the drive except for giving directions, nervous about what he was about to do. Before this, he had only had done it with girls before. There was just something about the man that made him want to do new things. When they finally reached the building, they both quickly got out and went to the apartment. When they were inside, Alfred turned to ask him if he wanted to take a shower, but Arthur grabbed him by the collar and, pulling him down, pressed their lips together. He licked Alfred's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Alfred, still in shock, didn't respond. Arthur then lightly bit him, which caused him to gasp, and he put his tongue in, exploring Alfred's moist cavern. Alfred happily responded, eager to please the stranger. When they had to breathe, Arthur let go of him, backing up.

"Where's the bedroom?" Alfred walked to it, Arthur following. When they were in, Arthur told him to undress. Alfred quickly listened, but had problems pulling the shirt over his head. Arthur sighed and helped him. He also undressed, leaving on the shirt and vest. He then looked around.

"Where do you keep your ties?" Alfred pointed to the dresser near the bed silently, still amazed by the kiss. He pulled out two ties before returning to Arthur giving him the tie. Arthur smiled sweetly at him before placing his hands on his shoulders and slowly pushing him down so he was sitting on the edge of his bed and he was straddling his lap.

"Can I see your hands please?" Alfred, awed by the beauty of smile, nodded and complied. Arthur pushed his hands together and quickly tied them together. Alfred looked at his hands in surprise, trying to pull them apart.

"Hey, why did you do that?" The smile on Arthur's face became just a tad sadistic.

"Because, my dear, what fun would it be if you could move your hands?" Alfred opened his mouth to reply, but Arthur kissed him, pushing his tongue into Alfred's mouth. After a few moments, he backed up, leaving Alfred panting and wanting more. Arthur pushed him down so that he was lying on the bed and then straddled his legs a little below his waist. Arthur looked down at Alfred's arousal, smirking.

"Well, someone gets excited quickly," he purred, running a finger from the base to the tip, making Alfred shiver. He put the edge of his finger into Alfred, wiping up some of the pre-come and licking it off. Alfred watched as he did this, blushing. Arthur leaned down so he was next to Alfred's arousal. Alfred's eyes glazed over as he watched Arthur take all of him into his mouth. Arthur quickly went up and down, swirling his tongue around Alfred's cock like it was a lollipop. He thoroughly wet the entire thing, and then finally leaned back, wiping some saliva off his chin. He then moved so he was positioned above Alfred's cock, his hands on Alfred's chest. He took a breath before finally lowering himself all of the way down to the base. He hissed out his breath.

"Are you alright?" Alfred asked, concerned. Arthur nodded.

"You're just bigger than what I usually do, that's all." Alfred frowned at the comment, mad at the idea of Arthur with someone else. He pushed up into Arthur, accidentally brushing his prostate. Arthur moaned and panted, his eyes glazing over just slightly, a blush spreading across his face. Alfred then tried to aim for that spot. Quite soon, Alfred got impatient with their slow pace. He picked up the rhythm until he was pounding into him, Arthur grinding his hips and mewling. When Alfred hit the spot especially hard, Arthur scratched his chest. Alfred hissed from the pain, but for some reason enjoying it, and thrust up hard. A few minutes later, Arthur dug his nails into his chest, drawing blood, as he felt he came down, he untied Alfred's cock and he came with a few more thrusts, shouting his pleasure. As he came down, Alfred slowly pulled out of Arthur, collapsing beside him. After a few minutes, when Alfred finally caught his breath, he spoke.

"That was...amazing." Arthur nodded.

"That was prettygood." Alfred smiled a little, proud that he had been able to please him. He then remembered his hands.

"Uh, could you untie me?" Arthur nodded and quickly untied him, before laying back down. Alfred smiled and found himself falling asleep while looking at those amazing green eyes, reaching a hand out to hold Arthur's.

When Alfred woke up the next morning, he was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred sighed as he stirred the cream into his coffee. It had been three days since that amazing night, and there had not been a single sign of Arthur.

_I wonder if I'll ever see him again, I wish I could at least I could ask him why he left. _He looked around the cafe slowly, a little depressed and bored. Alfred's jaw suddenly dropped as Arthur walked through the door, looking around. When Arthur noticed him, his eyes widened and he quickly spun around to go out the door. Alfred got up and chased after him. He caught him by his arm a few feet from the cafe, pulling him towards him.

"Wait," he pleaded, not wanting him to leave. Arthur tried to shake him off, but his grip was too strong. Arthur sighed and turned around so he was looking at Alfred, his eyes filled with scorn.

"Let go of me, you idiot." Alfred pouted, hurt by the insult, and shook his head.

"No." Arthur scowled.

"I'm busy, so let go."

"I just want to talk." Arthur seemed to mull it over before nodding, sighing.

"Fine, but be quick." They walked back to the cafe, Arthur ordering a tea before sitting down with him. He crossed his legs, arching an eyebrow.

"So? What do you want?"

"Why did you leave so suddenly."

"Because that's what I do with everyone."

"But I thought you said I was better than the others!" Arthur snorted in derision.

"Someone has an ego. I say that to all the men that I..have relations with." Alfred frowned. and grabbed Arthur's hands.

"I know that you have been with others, but I don't care. Please go out with me." Arthur shook his head, pulling his hands away..

"No, that's against my policy. I only do it once with any guy and then I never meet them again. I've never had one call after me like you did."Alfred's head tilted.

"Why not? You're beautiful and amazing in bed." Arthur blushed.

"Sh-shut up, you twat." Alfred pouted.

"Well, could you at least have a date with me? Just one?" Arthur began to shake his head but Alfred began to make the face that his friends called the 'puppy face', in which he stuck out his lower lip and made it tremble, widening his eyes and making them tear up.

"At least have lunch with me tomorrow."

Arthur sighed, muttering about damn morons and their cute faces.

"Fine, but just lunch, and you'll pay At the restaurant across the street from here. I'll be there at eleven." Alfred nodded eagerly, a wide smile on his face. Arthur then stood and began to leave. Alfred frowned.

"Where are you going?" Arthur scowled.

"We talked like you wanted. Now I'm leaving." Alfred sadly nodded and Arthur left. Alfred was sad until he remembered that he would see him again tomorrow. Alfred was happy the whole time, even when he was going to sleep. Alfred grinned as he laid down on his bed, excited for the next day.


End file.
